brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:JamesTheAwesomeDude
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Cligra (Talk) 22:53, April 4, 2012 |} Re:Hi Hi James! Nice to see you're on here now. Have you tried out the chat yet? Tell me when you do. The chat mods are often quite rude, so be careful, as one of them has been known to swear badly(CJC95). Steer clear of him in chat, or you might get banned. Don't go vandalize stuff if people insult you, because you will get banned. Also, don't mention my name when you're on here, I would like to remain anonymous. 00:37, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't tried the chat yet, but thank you for the warning. About the anonymity, from now on, you shall be known as "bob". ;) --JamesTheAwesomeDude 18:02, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sig You create a page with a name like JamesTheAwesomeDude/Sig, then post the code from your signature on the page(I will do that part for you), then you go to preferences, find the "signature" bar and post the name of the page in place of JamesTheAwesomeDude, like I've done with mine. Then just type four tildes(~) to use the sig. 13:19, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :I already found out how to on the Chat. Thank you, however! (I made it so that it references User:JamesTheAwesomeDude/sig so that I can change it whenever I want to. That was inspired by your awesome signature.) See it here: [[User:JamesTheAwesomeDude| ' JamesTheAwesomeDude ' ]] 23:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I have a feeling your sig is going to get deleted because it's over the 100 character limit. By the way, I didn't make my sig. made it for me. 14:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Cool Set Seen this yet? 15:32, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Re Upside down Friends You probably shouldn't say "any friend of Dataman1's is a friend of mine". It looks suspicious. Some nosy admin or b-crat might think you're a sockpuppet account and ban you. 17:57, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Creepy. I just meant that you're cool. :( [[User:JamesTheAwesomeDude| ' JamesTheAwesomeDude ' ]] 17:58, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Ubuntu 12.04 I already know, and already upgraded(it took 6 and 1/2 hours), but if I were you, I would wait because when we did it, all we got was a black screen with a mouse cursor. I can't do anything on it. The only way I can fix it is to download the Ubuntu 12.04 ISO image from the website on my mom and dad's computer, burn it on to a disk, and then boot our computer from the disc and then re-install. The only way I was able to write this message was by booting the computer from a Fedora 14 disc. Ubuntu. Linux human beings. 23:26, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, it took 5 hours for me. The update worked, though. What went wrong? Did you make sure that all programs were closed? Also, did you make sure to install all other updates before the OS update? It's nice to see that you got your computer working again, though. (Did you get 12.04 to boot and install from a disc, or are you still using Fedora 14?) [[User:JamesTheAwesomeDude| ' JamesTheAwesomeDude ' ]] 14:09, May 3, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Like my new sig? I made it with help from . Please don't leave anything on my talk page right now, I'm having computer issues. Ubuntu. Linux human beings. 02:21, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. it looks pretty good. [[User:JamesTheAwesomeDude| ' JamesTheAwesomeDude ' ]] 14:09, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Cancel what I said above, I fixed it. Ubuntu. Linux human beings. 22:06, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Sig Done. Now all you have to do is type the code and your sig should show up. :wait... This is like 400 characters. Won't it get removed? Also, I was already doing that exact same thing with VIPR Clan I just started a clan on Sauerbraten called the VIPR Clan (Link) and if you want to join, get Sauerbraten and Assaultcube from the Ubuntu Software Center and then leave me a message on the VIPR Wiki. 02:16, May 31, 2012 (UTC)